Restaurant Brawl
by MisunderstoodVigilante
Summary: K' is a cocky, arrogant fighter. Kim is a man living under a code of justice. These two clearly aren't the best friends. Oneshot!


Tokyo, Japan. The sun is setting in the distance. The wind breezes lightly. A couple pass, the woman riding on the back of her partner's bike and affectionately resting her head on his back. K' sighs loudly noting the cheesy, love story moment and adjusts his shades before berating the two with a dirty look and setting off into the small restaurant.

Winner. Champion. Fighter. Professional Bad-ass. These were all words that described K'. Despite his immature attitude, the fighter definitely had talent. His talent exceeded petty street fighting and small-time hustling; he was aiming for the King of Fighters tournament. Of course, it wasn't easy at all; if K' was talented enough to make it in, even his cocky attitude couldn't blind himself from seeing the variety of talent that was displayed. Then again, his cockiness was the very thing that landed his recognition as Kyo Kusanagi's "rival". Persistence never seemed to evaporate from K's ideals; he knew he had the potential to blitz half of the competition in the tournament. However, he knew (subconsciously, at the very least) that he'd have to focus if he really wanted to win; Elisabeth, Kyo, Iori, Takuma and Terry were all threats in his eyes. Threats that he couldn't afford to lose to. And to top it off, they weren't the only competitors that made him rethink his strategies; he knew there were many more. With all the training he'd been going through, though, how could he lose to anyone other than those five? Flukes were one thing, but defeat was another.

Walking into the diner, a small and rather heart-warming place being held afloat by years of care and unnecessary investments, K' slumped into the booth furthest away from the entrance and began to stare out of the window with barely any care, not even glancing at the menu.

After some time, a young woman appeared with a notepad in hand and a pen in the other "May I take your order sir?" she asked.

"Let me look at the menu." he said in a collected manner. The woman nodded her head and walked away, back behind the counter. K' didn't care about the way in which he acted; the opinions that others had regarding his actions were, in his words, "distractions" that are "merely in the open out of jealousy". Of course, as one could imagine, this meant that criticism wasn't handled exceptionally when thrown in his direction. In fact, most people that critiqued his attitude or fighting style usually ended up eating the pavement.

Listening to all of this closely and examining everything in a booth not too far away there was someone who did care about his actions. Donning a casual attire instead of his usual one, Kim Kaphwan clutched his glass of water. Kim, another competitor, was always one for justice and equality; thus, people such as K' didn't sit too well with him. Making sure he had enough money to leave a generous tip and attempting to ensuring he wouldn't be noticed by K' unless he wanted to be found, Kim accepted the beverage that the waitress brought to him with gratitude.

"Service? Please?" K' called out. The waitress, shooting him a glare filled with uncertainty and mild disdain, quickly reached for the notepad hanging on her apron and approached the arrogant man.

"Finally ready?" she asked out, trying not to be arrogant.

"I should ask you that." K' responded. The waitress sighed loudly. "Order? Please?"

"Number 39. And water." he stated, quickly handing her the menu.

"Mild?" she asked, not reaching for it.

"Mild. I hate spice." he began to shove the menu closer to her face. She swatted her arm in a quick movement, grabbing the menu quickly and returning to the counter.

Kim, listening in from afar, smirked. "Another delinquent," he thought to himself. Despite wanting to get involved, Kim took a deep breath and tried not to get involved. "Idiot will probably just leave out of boredom in a few minutes. I'll pay for his meal."

"Yo. Kaphwan." K' shouted out from across the diner. "Don't judge me, old man."

Kim underestimated the young man's observational skills; a quiet judgemental session of eavesdropping was out of the question now.

Kim turned around slowly. "Problem?"

"I know what you're like," K' began, "it's always the same old righteous bullshit."

"I think that you should show more respect to others." Kim responded simply, taking a sip of the coffee left in front of him.

"What happened to earning respect, huh?" K' leaned his head back, giving a lazy aura as he stared through his glasses at the ceiling.

"I could ask you the same thing." Kim sighed loudly. Seemingly offended, K' shot a look through his shades.

"Excuse me?"

"What?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that you haven't earned respect. At all. You're dirt that needs to be wiped away in the name of good."

"Hold on a second, old man. Tae-Kwon-Do is nothing compared to what I bring to the table."

"All I see you bring to the table is a jacket that needs to be zipped up further and a lack of money to pay for the meal you ordered." K' felt the waitress from behind the counter quickly look up and worry about getting no payment for the food she'd begun to prepare.

"You clearly haven't seen me fight." K' defended.

"I don't even need to." Kim smirked.

The restaurant went silent. The sound of sizzling remained in the kitchen. K', sitting upright and adjusting his glasses, slowly made sure his red glove was on tightly. Kim downed his coffee and placed the money on the table before straightening his jacket.

"I'd take that back."

"Make me."

In an instant, K' lunged off of his seat with a fist ready to strike. The fist, lit with flames, hit nothing; instead, K' felt a massive force collide with his chest when Kim sprinted forward and kicked him with a solid right foot. Propelling the both of them with the attack, Kim managed to fling both fo them through one of the restaurant windows, K' absorbing all of the impact. K' rolled several times before skidding on the back of his jacket and tumbling onto his knees.

"Nice...kick." he coughed, trying to regain his breath.

"It's a general standard." Kim smiled. "Ever thought of doing Tae-Kwon-Do?"

"I...I don't need to." K' regained his footing, brushing the glass off of his jacket and shooting a firm glare at his opponent.

"A clean fight." he said.

"Agreed. How about the window?" Kim asked.

"Well, to be fair, you're the one who kicked me through it."

"I think it would be just if we _both _covered half of the cost each."

"Yeah...no."

"You better be paying for that!" the manager called from inside.

"I guess I better pitch in for what is right." Kim adjusted his clothing slowly.

"Don't give me that crap." K' sighed, bringing his hands up into a ready formation.

Both charged forward, K' sliding and trying to kick his target but meeting nothing but air once again; Kim had managed to perform an evasive cartwheel to get behind him. Readying a kick, K' suddenly span around in a sudden movement and moved his fist no more than a mere inch. Somehow, with some divine technique, Kim lost all power and slumped onto the ground.

"How..." Kim, startled by the sudden power, looked up at the fighter.

"Jeet. Kune. Do." K' smirked. Kim sprang onto his feet, not ready to accept defeat. "Of course, that's not _all _I have to show you, Kaphwan. You truly aren't the most observational person out there.

The two threw themselves at each other with full force; K punched, but his attacks were blocked. Jumping over the third flying fist that the young man had to offer, Kim swooped down with his feet ready to perform a flurry of lethal kicks. K', however, foresaw the attack and dodged it with ease. Kim crouched, avoiding another One Inch Punch and flipped into the air, taking K' with him. Before he could follow up, however, K' dodged another kick, went back to the ground and rose back up instantaneously with a flaming uppercut. Kim felt the ground meet his face as gravity took its role in the fight.

"Get ready." K' smirked wildly as he dashed forward, hitting Kim the second he managed to stand, stunning his opponent. Cockily catching and re-applying the shades to his face, K' used a flurry of attacks before finishing off his special manoeuvre.

"I guess that's it for you, huh?" K' smiled wickedly. Kim's spirit, however, wasn't broken; coughing, Kim regained his positioning before stretching his arms and bringing his arms back into a ready stance. "Not yet."

Kim flipped and brought his legs crushing down onto K'; the fighter, unprepared to combat this, felt the full impact. Trying to use flame powers to his advantage, Kim responded with a flurry of attacks. Before he knew it, he was sprawled on the pavement while Kim looked at him from afar. Scrambling to his feet, K' quickly snapped "This is it, ok?!" Kim nodded, readying himself.

K' breathed in deeply before lunging at his opponent.

He hit nothing but air. Again. It was as if Kim had disappeared.

"No way." K' stated in disbelief. Kim, saying nothing, moved at supersonic speeds and began to kick K' rapidly. One hit, two hits, four hits, ten hits, it was all a split second before Kim menacingly raised his left leg and brought the force down onto the back of K's head. K' felt blood leave his mouth and opened his eyes to see the shades he was wearing a second ago crushed by Kim's foot.

"Good fight." Kim said weakly, cuts on his face. He placed a hand down, offering to help the fellow fighter up. K' swatted the help away.

"You...owe me...another fight." he breathed.

"I don't owe you anything. On the other hand, you do."

"Hm?" K', so disoriented by the crushing final blow, was struggling to interpret his own thoughts. Kim walked away, the sun shining on his cut face, while K' struggled to recover in a pool of his own blood and the debt that piled on from unpaid meals and broken windows. Without anyone else realising, however, the waitress sighed and took Kim's tip; a generous sum of money that covered the cost of his meal, the broken man's one and the shattered window.

* * *

**Reviews would be highly appreciated.  
I do not own the King Of Fighters franchise, characters or SNK. I just used them to create a fanmade, fictional, non-canon story.  
**


End file.
